The Taming
by Birdee
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff. Bulma wonders about Vegeta while he's training.


_**Author's Note:** This is just Bulma's take on Vegeta while he's training. It's just about the shortest fic I've ever written, and it's a one-shot, so I won't be continuing it, because it's finished. Meh._

-----

I laid my head in my hand as I looked out the clear glass window, at the spaceship in my yard. It rocked back and forth as the person inside it threw and caught ki blasts, trying to obtain the official level of super saiyajin. 

Actually, I wouldn't say he was trying. He was going to some day. He was too obsessed not to, and all of us knew it. None of us, however, knew if this was a good thing. Once the androids were beaten into scrap metal, would he turn against us all? Would he return to being the old Vegeta? 

He was an alien. He didn't look like and alien though, with a sharp face with regular, human features; eyebrows that always stooped down into a frown, a pointed chin, and that ever-present smirk. Now that he didn't have his tail, he could pass for a human where ever he went. I think that was the main reason he didn't go anywhere. Being thought of as merely a weak human would be very degrading to him. 

He was just a little too robust for a regular man, with muscles that bulged out of his legs and arms, waiting for his next fight. What else could one expect from a man who was trained to kill even as a boy? He was short, but powerful, and with one dark glare he could send a grown man into whimpers. His dark hair shot up in a peculiar fashion, and for some reason, I liked it. 

I liked _him_. 

I had figured that out only a little while ago. I was usually flirty with almost every guy, and Vegeta was no exception. But a few days ago, the thought hit me. I was thinking about him all the time. I didn't know why, he wasn't even handsome. Sure, he was attractive, with his big muscles and evil smirk; maybe he was a little exciting, but it was in a very weird way. I wasn't used to falling for a guy like him. 

I groaned at the idea. Now I did not only like him, but I was _falling_ for him? Was I 'falling' for someone who killed my boyfriend and my friends? Was I now 'falling' for someone who wanted to destroy my own world, just to soothe his pride, to say that he was never beaten, even in his death? 

I used to loath him! He wanted to kill me! He had held a hatred to me and my friends for the longest time, and now I wanted to claim him as my own? He treated me and my companions like we were stupid, ignorant fools, and that's probably all we were to him, still. What kind of person was I to desire such a thing? 

I shook these feelings from my head. Why was I even interested in him? Why did he intrigue me? He wasn't charming or romantic, that's for sure. 

But there had to be some reason for why I wanted him. There had to be some reason why fate sent me dreams about him, dreams where he was nice, dreams that I someday wished to see out... 

Maybe it was because he was so puzzling. Perhaps I wished to find his pieces and put him together again, seeing the whole picture. Take the good with the bad, and the bad with the worse. I already knew he wasn't pure evil, so now I wanted to see why. 

I guess I was always attracted to mysterious guys. Like Yamucha, the desert bandit; it was always a guy with a few quirks, but something good over all. I didn't know what was so good about Vegeta, but the had to be something didn't there? 

I was flashed back to the present as the spaceship emitted a loud sound and shook violently. Light shown through the windows, turning the ground red for a moment of two. It then passed, and I sighed, relieved that he had not screwed it up again. I hated fixing that damn machine, and he had broken it enough already. I heard grunts coming from the chamber and was even more relieved. He was all right. 

Why did I even care? Why did I want him to be okay? It wasn't like _he_ was going to save us from the androids. That kid from the future said we all died, except Gohan and I. It wasn't like Vegeta was going to help anyone; in the end it would be Gokou that killed the androids, Gokou who would now live because of that medicine the boy gave him... 

And Vegeta had nothing to do with it. 

My mind wandered back to the question: why did I care? Maybe it didn't have anything to do with my survival. Maybe I just cared for him. 

How I could care for someone like that, I didn't know. How could I care for a man the murdered millions, and laughed at the memory? Or did he laugh? Had he ever changed? 

Gokou had once told me that when Vegeta was dying, and Freeza was to send the final blast to his heart, Vegeta had cried. Cried about being taken away from his family when he was small, cried about what he had done. I couldn't believe it. When he had returned from the dead, wouldn't he have made up for it? Wouldn't he have done anything but live his life the same way as he had been living it for the last few decades? The saiyajin confused me in every way. 

He wasn't like anyone else. He said what he meant, and didn't sugarcoat it with a bunch of bull shit. Vegeta didn't care what anyone thought, he was what he was, and that should be enough. It _was_ enough. I admired him for that. I _respected_ him for that. 

Perhaps I would get over it. Perhaps it was just a phase. If Vegeta was going to die, then what was the point of me even getting to know him? What was the point of getting hurt for nothing? What was the point of proving to him that I was as weak as he thought I was? 

Except, maybe I could prove something about him. Maybe I could figure out what drove my passion toward him, why I wanted to know him. What made him the way he was? Could he be changed? 

I grinned softly to myself. Now there was a certain challenge to it. Maybe I wanted to be the only one who could make him considerate. 

Was I kidding myself? No one could make him considerate. But I could try to make him different... I could at least try to tame him. 

So I sat like this, still thinking of the man in that machine a few hundred meters in front of me, and I made up my mind. If he could be tamed, it was me, and only me who could do it. And secretly, I didn't want anyone else to do it either. 

So let the games begin. 

_Ding ding._


End file.
